jealously
by Anilemonfics123
Summary: jealously is a ugly thing but sometimes get you things you want


**Fen**

**Fairy fencer f**

**A bright morning,wind blowing gracefully through the grass and trees.**

**Sunflower place is where a group of young individuals are residing for the time,inside the inn they are currently stuffing their faces**

**"Aww man this is good"fang chewing his food loudly and fast**

**"Ahoho this food is fantastic"galdo doing the same thing as fang**

**"You two are really unmannered"tiara said eating her food one at a time and slow**

**"Ugh fang why can't you you be more refined like lord sherman"eryn said looking at Sherman with sparkly eyes"such a cool and handsome and smart augh i could go all day"and then she turned to fang with a scowl**

***gulp*"huh whats up eryn"and he went back to eating**

**"Why'd i have to be paired with such a poor fencer"**

**While she mourned about being paired with him,fang had heard everything and pretended not to hear it**

**("Its always about him ain't it")his thought with venom **

**"Ahhh lord sherman you're so much better than my fencer"**

**" now now i'm sure fang has his good points"sherman said with a smile**

**"Which is"eryn said with an eyebrow raised**

**"..."he went back to eating his food**

**"Now cmon fang has a lot of good points"harley said as she arrived at the table**

**"Yes yes like having a enormous stomach pit to enjoy all food"bahus said coming from the kitchen and placing desert**

**"Yeaaa and he's strong"galdo said stuffing his face again**

**"And he made galdy-kins his friend even though they were enemies"marisa said**

**"Ah yes and he's helping ethel be a normal girl"karin said smiling at fang**

**"Ethel's...grateful for it"she looked at him and blushed and averted her gaze **

**"Hmph no matter how you look at it lord sherman's way better than this slob,please let me be your partner lord Sherman"**

**Thats when fang finished his meal with a huffy breath,everyone froze as he stood up and placed his chopsticks on his bowl**

**"Fang"tiara gulped before calling out to him**

**His hair covered his eyes and his head was tilted down**

**"I've been holding back since breakfast but now"eryn eyes went wide as she saw him grit his teeth and clench his hands**

**"I GOTTA SERIOUSLY WHIZZ"everyone let go of their breath as he ran upstairs still shouting"gotta go"**

**"You know he probably didn't hear it thanks to scarfing down his food like a vacuum"harley said wiping sweat from her brow**

**"Y-yeah"eryn said breathing a heavy sigh**

**Fang ran into the bathroom and closed the door and locked it"damn"he cursed and slumped down"i really wish i wasn't j-j-jealous"yes the man was jealous,he first came to known this when eryn wouldn't shut up about him when he disappeared that one time**

**After a minute fang huffed and left the bathroom and went downstairs seeing everybody gone from the probably went to their rooms**

**His eyes shown sadness as he imagined eryn sitting down and gloating about that bastard sherman"a walk"he simply just walked out the door with a unreadable expression **

**(A hour later)**

**Eryn was sitting in her room thinking**

**"Why can't lord sherman have me as his partner"eryn said rubbing her head"instead that idiot slob has to be my partner"eryn muttered fairy wings dulled a little**

***Knock knock***

**"Eryn"she heard tiara call her name **

**Eryn got off her bed and opened the door**

**" any chance have you seen fang"tiara eyes were slightly lidded showing displeasure **

**"No why"**

**"Soji and pippin and Apollonius have just returned with news of finding a fury buts its heavily guarded,so we're getting ready to go there"**

**"Hm"she nodded"lets go ask the others"**

**She walked out closing her door and her and tiara started asking the others**

**"Fang haven't seen him"**

**"Nope"**

**"I thought he was with you"**

**"I have not"**

**They asked the others getting those type of replies only making eryn depress **

**"Lets check outside"tiara shouted and walked fast dragging eryn**

**"FANG"tiara shouted with cupped hands around his mouth making it loud like a speaker phone**

**"No sign of him"eryn shoulders slumped**

**Tiara thought of more place to look around the inn"maybe he's in town"eryn and tiara looked to their right seeing harley,ethel,and karin coming from inside**

**"Maybe he's at the pub or maybe at town square or a item shop"karin said with closed hands pressed together**

**"Hm..Ethel agrees"she said nodding **

**"So lets go"harley started walking as ethel and karin followed soon eryn and tiara caught up with them**

**"Hnn i'm so friggin hungry"fang's stomach growled loudly as he held it**

**Still he laid down on the grassy plain looking at the town from the mountain **

***yawn***

**he blinked feeling sleep covering him with kisses as it coaxed him into closing his eyes and letting darkness hold him**

***yawn***

**He slowly closed his eyes"eryn"sleep took him as he finally accepted its coaxing**

**"Thank you"eryn bowed to a man before running back to the group"nobody's seen him"**

**"Jeez where could he have gone"harley said rubbing her head**

**"Ethel has idea but risky"they turned around as ethel spoke up"lola"the group shuttered **

**...**

**"Looking for fang"the little girl said **

**They all nodded**

**"Hm ok but it'll cost this much"she held up 5 fingers**

**"50000"tiara said**

**"Huh no only 5000"**

**Without asking tiara payed **

**"Last i saw fang he was heading towards the mountain but he had a weird face on"**

**The girls eyebrows raised but thanked lola and started walking off**

**"I wonder why he went there"eryn said with lidded eyes**

**"Maybe he was..."harley began **

**"He was what"tiara said**

**"Sad"karin said**

**"Huh whaddya mean"eryn said with hands on her hips**

**"Ethel thinks he heard you"**

**"And maybe he got offended this time"harley said with realization **

**" ,yeah right"**

**"Remember lola said he had a weird face"tiara said feeling sympathy for him**

**"Eryn"**

**"Eryn"**

**"Eryn"**

**"...eryn"**

**"Hnnnn finee fineee jeez"the others pushed her as she marched towards the mountains where he partner was**

**it took eryn nearly a minute to reach the mountain,she was angry**

**Why'd she have to apologize she thought endlessly **

**"FANG"she called out his name continuously"jeez where is...he"she turned her head again seeing fang laying down with his hands behind his head and him sleeping**

**She growled and went over to step on him but midway she looked at his face,he looked so comfortable **

**She looked at him and got down onto her knees and gently shook him**

**"Hn eryn"her eyes widened,he was still asleep but he said her name**

**"H-he's dreaming about me"a blush colored her cheeks **

**"Fang wake up"she shook him again**

**"Hnn...huh"he got up and rubbed his eyes and yawned"what the hell"he looked around**

**"Eryn"**

**"Hey cmon fang we need to go"**

**"Go where"**

**"We found another fury"**

**"Alrigh-"he remembered what occurred during breakfast"i ain't going"he laid back down while turning his back to her**

**"Huh why not"**

**"Don't feel like it"**

**"Cmon fang"**

**He ignored her**

**"Fang"**

**"Fang"**

**"Fang,fang,fang,fang"she said his name over and over**

**"Shut up go with Sherman"eryn's eyes widened while a small smirked made its way onto her face**

**"So this is about what happened this morning"**

**"Huh what're you talking about"**

**"So you did heard what i was saying"**

**"Shut up"she heard him snort and scoot away a little**

**"Fang...i don't like him like that well i mean it is hard for me to think when i'm around him but!"she saw him get up abruptly and walk off**

**"Hey where are you going"she shouted and ran next to him**

**"Hey listen to me"**

**"Shut up already,i'm tired"**

**He kept walking while she kept following him around**

**"Stop following me"**

**"As your partner i need to watch you"she said in a matter of fact tone**

**He growled and then found a nice spot and laid down**

**Eryn watched him get comfortable and then close his smiled and gave a quiet laugh**

**"Fang~"her voice had a sorta singish tone**

**"Whaat"he sat up but still with closed eyes**

**"Hm"he snapped his eyes open when he felt weight on him and gravity slowly pushing him down**

**"E-eryn"she was sitting on His groin and had a vivid blush on her face**

**"Its true Sherman makes me feel like that but the one i love is...you"fang's eyes widened as he felt hot lips on his cool lips**

**"Nnnm"he heard eryn moan into their kiss**

**Breaking off the kiss,fang felt happy while eryn felt scared since he didn't reciprocate back**

**"Fan-mmph"fang hungrily kissed time he switched their position and kissed harder**

**Eryn kissing back as much as she can,she felt his tongue go across her bottom lip and a little obliged and felt his tongue go into her mouth **

**"Nnng"she tried playing a bit by tongue wrestling him but was no match as she felt fang's tongue wrap around hers and squeeze it**

**"Fwaaaa"a string of saliva followed as fang separated"haaa..haaa"eryn breathed heavy with her cheeks being a bloody red color**

**"Damn that was good"**

**"Fang"she breathed **

**"Hm"he looked at her"lets go back to the inn kay"he picked her up and started walking down the mountain while eryn grabbed and started kissing fang again.**

**Tell me if you want more okie dokie**


End file.
